harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Creatures
There are many types of life in space, not all of it good. Species NanoTrasen practices some interesting equal diversity laws. As such, you may find some of your other crew members to be slightly different than the norm. Humans Leading race of Nanotrasen. They come typically from Mars and Earth and are the most numerous station crew members. Tajaran Feline-esque humanoids hired by Nanotrasen to work on their vessels. They hail from Ahdomai and have found a new home as (typically second class) workers in space. They are one of the more numerous species next to Humans, and have integrated quite well into the station society. Unathi Lizard-esque humanoids "recently" hired by Nanotrasen, these cold-blooded employees have been assigned to various low-ranking jobs on the station, such as janitorial work or botany. However, other companies have been heard of recruiting them as well. Skrell A race of humanoid gelatinous beings, who dedicate themselves to exploring the mind. They are very technologically advanced. Dionaea Sapient, plant-like creatures with slow metabolisms that are, in fact, a cluster of smaller, individual organisms. Originally discovered around Epsilon Ursae Minoris, these intelligent creatures have since been hired by Nanotrasen in a number of positions. IPC Synthetic beings recently allowed to work on Nanotrasen vessels due to a buy-out program. Vox Pariah Primalis Vox that have been banished by execution and somehow survived, ending up working for food and shelter. Resomi (currently disabled until reworked) Small, but very fast feathered raptors used to cold temperatures. Other Lifeforms Vox - Space Pirates, thieves, merchants, traders. Known decently enough by Nanotrasen workers to be feared and hated. Mice - Live in maintenance tunnels, kitchen, and toilets. Spawn near vents. Officially playable by ghosts. Monkey - As testing on humans is mostly frowned upon, science division has a supply of these to use. Slimes - Gelatinous test subjects typically used in xenobiological laboratories. Critters This is the guide to Critters. What you need to know about critters Critters are controlled by the game's artificial intelligence, not to be confused with the AI. This AI is remarkably limited in many respects, which most often manifests in subpar pathfinding and limited reaction to the physics systems that human controlled mobs have to deal with. This makes them unpredictable and frustrating as both allies and opponents. Critters are divided into three categories: Helpful The Roboticist's janitor bots, medibots and floorbots are helpful critters. They help human players! Janitor bots will always be helpful; even if hacked they still clean floors, albeit in a more sloppy way. Unless a medibot is hacked or loaded with improper chemicals, it will always help wounded players, but needs to actually be loaded to do anything useful. Floorbots behave similarly. Normally they repair flooring on any opened space tile, but when hacked, they expose floor tiles to open space instead. Neutral Security robots and lizards are examples of neutral critters. Unless ordered otherwise, hacked, attacked, or otherwise provoked, the security bots will ignore a human player. Lizards and Mice are harmless and will not attack unless provoked, preferring instead to choose random directions to travel in every few moments. Hostile Space Carp are violet-colored space fish that often attack the station. They can usually be seen outside the station through the windows. They enter the station via meteor breaches or any open airlocks leading to space. If a Space Carp manages to catch you, it will knock you out and start crunching on you - slowly and painfully, until you die. Space Carps can be, however, killed easily using a RIPLEY's drill or any lethal weapon. Category:Guides